The Connection
by brony4lif3
Summary: This is a story about a brony who's life completely change one day when he awoke in ponyville. Many people talk about what they would do if they ended up in equestria but none would do what Jason did. Waring a lot of adult content in later chapters!


The connection

A/N: Well im back again! sorry for the lack of chapters in Twilight's Quest to get laid but I have had extreme writers block plus my internet has been out. so i havent been able to post but now i'm going to start this new story and work on this until I come up with something. there is two chapters. pre chapter and chapter 1. I hope you all don't mind and that you enjoy!

pre chapter :

my name is Jason i am a brony who has a pretty interesting life now considering the place i am at. It all started when I awoke one morning yawning. Awesome time for another shitty day. I slowly stepped out of bed trying to ignore everyone around me. I looked in the fridge for food. Looks like I'm eating a hot dog for breakfast. I had no eggs or anything so that's why i ate a hot dog. I had no money and i lived in a broken down apartment. At lease things are normal or as normal as things can get for me. Well things were normal until a week ago. one day when i went into the kitchen to get some food when i started to hear strange noises coming from my backyard. Soon i started hearing foot steps. I grabbed my knife and slowly walked towards the door. I opened up the door and to my surprise no one was out there. i closed the door and i put the knife back. I went back to bed and the next day is when my life completely changed.

I step out of bed the next day feeling... odd. For some reason i felt strange. I surged it off and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and step out when without knowing shampoo was on the floor and i slipped and got knocked out cold. i awoke later while having a sharp pain in my head. Everything was blurry so i couldn't really see. I rub my eyes in hopes that would bring back my vision. Soon could see again and i was shocked to see were i was. I had a hard time believing that I was awake accepted for the fact that i felt pain in my head. I looked up and my eyes open wide. I saw... ponies?

Chapter 1:

I jumped up and i looked at my self i noticed i was a pony myself. I tried to stand up and walk but i was only able to stumble forward not knowing how to walk on all fours. Ponies started to stare at me as i tried to walk and soon somepony walked up to me and ask if i needed help. I shocked my head no and continued to try to walk. Soon i got the hang of it and i started walking. I immediately thought of what I should do first well i was until i realized something. i was a Pegasus so why don't i just fly? I Started flapping my wings rapidly but got no results. i the highest i gotten was on 2 inches. awesome now how will i look like? What kinda of Pegasus doesn't know how to fly? i groaned and gave up and plopped down on the ground. This is going to take a lot of getting used too

I stood up again and decided to just walk. I was still pretty annoyed by the fact that i didn't know how to fly. I stopped and thought for a moment. Maybe Twilight has a book on flying! i continued walking on hoping i run into Twilight's library but unfortunately that was not the case. i decided to ask somepony for direction. i walk up to a pony and said "Hey im new around here." she replied saying "well welcome! i hope you enjoy living here! Ponyville can be quite a nice place to live! so did you just get here?" "yeah i got here a few moments ago and thanks for the welcome" i answered back. "so wait did you already get a house or something?" she asked. "no I haven't done that just yet." I replied.

"soo are you staying at a friends house or something?" She asked another question. " nope I've never been to ponyville before" i replied once had a confused look on her face and finally asked "then where in wide world of equestria is your saddle bags?" "Oh i don't have any." i said. She now looked even more confused than before and i realized what i have said wrong. " uh ok then?" she said still confused and a little shocked. "well look do you know where i can find the library owned by the unicorn named Twilight sparkle?" i asked her and she gave me directions. "thanks a lot!" i said smiling. " you're welcome and hey i didn't get to hear your name. what is it?" she asked. I gulped and instantly tried to think up a name but eventually i did " my name is t-" " Oh looked the time! im going to be late for my appointment! Hey, it was nice meeting you stranger!" she said cutting me off and she ran away.

Well at lease I know where to go! I soon arrived at The library. i knocked on the door. The door opened up and i see a baby dragon answer the door. it was spike. i greeted him and he let me in. I see Twilight who has just finished up on planning the whole year. She trotted up to me and said "why hello there! Believe we have never met." i nodded and said "yeah im fresh off the boat sort of speak." "well it's a pleasure to meet you." she said smiling. "it's a pleasure to meet you too twilight." i replied smiling back. "So how may i help you?" she asked. "Oh i wanted to read a book on Pegasus and flying. Do you have anything in that genre?" i replied with a question of my own. "hmmm. yes we do! hold on gimme a minute to find it." Twilight said.

After awhile Twilight brought me the book. "thank you twilight this is just what i needed." i said thanking her. " your quite welcome. Say whats your name anyway?" she asked me. "Oh my name is t-" i was cut off once again when spike had dropped the dishes on the floor. "say how did you know my name?" she asked as i gulped. "uhh lucky guess?" i said not being the greatest liar in the world. Twilight raised an eyebrow "seriously? how do you know my name?" she asked again. "uhh listen i gotta go i will be sure to visit again. bye." i said quick walking out of the tree house. i stood out side and gave a sigh of relief. Damn I need to be more careful I almost got caught. How would they react if I told them that they are in a cartoon on tv.

I began to read the book and trot at the same time some how. After about what i think is thirty minutes pass i looked up and realized i was near by the everfree forest. Thank celestia i looked up other wise i would've walked right into the forest without knowing. I looked to the side and saw Flutter shy's cottage. I started to quiver in excitement. My most favorite pony of them all was right up the road from me. I ran to her front door and knocked on the door. The door opens up slowly. "H-hello." she said quietly. i grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug ever. She was just to damn cute! After three minutes i finally let go. "sorry flutter shy i didn't mean to hug you like that." i said blushing a little. she just stood there trying to process what just happened. After a few more moments she build up the courage to talk this time a lot louder "it's ok. i hope you don't mind me asking but why did you hug me?" she asked. " it's better if you don't know." i replied.

"im sorry it's none of my business I should have never asked." she said hiding her face. "it's ok no need for apologies." i said smiling at her. "well.. ok. would you like to come in?" she asked me. "Yes please." i replied. We then both walk in . "may i sit?" i asked and she nods. i sit on the couch while she feeds her animals. After feeding the animals she sits next to me. "so are you new in ponyville? if you don't mind telling me that is..." she said. "yeah i just got here and you can ask me any question. I don't mind at all" i said back. " Oh and about your other question... I.. well... You are just so adorable!" i began to blush and so did flutter shy. "I-I am?" she asked. "yes of course! you're the cutest thing I've ever seen. " I replied.

she blushed deeper and so did i. An awkward silence befell the room until i broke the silence " uhh i think i will lea-." "no! you can stay!" she shouted. "o-ok." i replied. "s-sorry for yelling. it was rude of me..." she said hiding her face. "it's fine you don't have to say your sorry i'm just happy to be with you." I replied smiling. "ok.. well did you buy a home yet?" she asked. "nope not yet. i have no bits at all." i answered her question. "then where will you be staying?" she asked another question. "not sure i have nowhere to live. i guess I'll sleep in the streets or something till i get a job." i said. "oh no-no no you shouldn't have to sleep outside. You can stay here if you want." she replied. "r-really? Do you really mean it?" I asked. "yes of course. so would you like to stay?" she asked me.

"yes I would love to live here. It's a beautiful home. Plus im good with animals too. I loveeeeee animals." i told her. "really?" she asked. "Yea. I can help with the animals too." i said. "well thank you. so whats your name?" she asked me. "Ok every time i try to say my name something cuts me off.." i said. "don't worry im sure it wont happen again." she said. "well my name is." i stop and look all around me. " thunder wing. yes i said it!" "that's a lovely name." she said. "thank you. You are very kind." hours pass as me and flutter shy have idol convocation. "wow we have been talking for a long time." i said in amazement. "yeah we have. I hope i didn't waste any of your time." she said to me. "no please don't apologize. i loveeee talking to you." i say smiling.

"I almost had a heart attack for how cute you are! you so adorable." I hug her again. "T-thank you.." she says blushing and I blush as well.

"*Yawn* im feeling tired." I said. "well i only have one bed so i hope you don't mind sharing it." she tells me. "i don't mind at all." i say. "but first i need a shower. Can you please tell me where the bathroom is?" i ask. "she shows me the bathroom and gives me a towel. "thanks flutter shy" i said and i closed the door and got into the shower. i turn on the water and begin to wash my body. After a while i begin to hear something and i look and i see flutter shy who was watching. She runs away and i shut off the water and chase after her. She curls up into a ball " im sorry! i swear i didn't mean it!" she says crying. "its ok it's ok im not mad at you." i say trying to comfort her. "*sniff* you're not?" she ask. "of course not nothing you can do to me will make me mad at you." i say. " o-ok..." she says as she wipes her eyes. "well would you like to join me?" I ask her.

A/N: well this has been a long ass hell. I did all this as a way to say im sorry for the lack of chapters and i will try to get some new ones up soon. but for now im going to work on this. i hope you all enjoyed and remember to R&R, favorite and all that shit. until next time!


End file.
